tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkanianes
...Many eternals don't remember the darkness. For it can never truly be destroyed. Our enemy's may use the light to see. But they will never see us stab them in the back from the darkness. The Mother 'History' Their only known records only go back to around 5000 earth years ago when they were at their height of medieval stage. By their calendar 3000 BI(before industry). Then after 500 cycles(are equal to one earth year) of peace. The unknown wars started. so many battles were fought that it was impossible for them to keep track of them. Then in 1000BI the last battle was fought and they blood binding treaty was preformed. Their current government was also created that cycle. Then in the cycle of 0 IR(industrial revolution) the national religion became The Mother, who now holds most political power. 50 cycles later electricity was invented along with guns and other kinetic weapons. In the cycle of 150 IR space travel stated to become a national interest. Then in the cycle 1640 IR the sqorpion invaded. The invasion lasted 9 cycles. Technology made its largest jump for them in those 9 cycles. During that time they created the planet changers. 32 cycles latter the sqorpion launched their second invasion. That went form 1700 IR to 1900 IR. Now in their 2000 IR they have stared the extermination of their enemy the sqorpion. The sqorpion surrender after 7 days of slaughter. The Arkanianes are a spider based nation now joined with the sqorpion. Located and control the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular galaxy which orbits the Andromeda galaxy . 'Clans/Species' Their are 6 clans currently in the Empire #1.' Funnuls, Female-' 4 feet long, average 120 pounds, dark colors, large fangs, medium hair length, average leg length, dominant sex. Male- '3 feet long, 85 pounds, same color fangs and legs as female, a little hard to tell apart. They have the most political power over the empire other than The Mother. One of the most poisons clans. Favored weapons hammers, fangs, claws. Expert miners and ambusher's. live in caves or cave like dwellings and very hard to find city's. 2. '''Trianches, Female- '''6 feet long, 200 average pounds, colors very, good sized fangs, medium hair length, long strong legs, dominate sex. '''Males-' 6 feet long and everything else same as female, they are hard to tell apart. Strongest in all clans, only second in political power because of population, not poisons, Favored weapons fists, and heavy assault rifles. Live on open planes and burrows. 3. 'Boulsses, Female-' 4 feet long, 140 pounds, abounds very deformed( ugly, look like bird droppings), no hair, short legs, small fangs, many different colors blended into one. 'Males-' 1 foot long, 30 to 50 pounds, they are even more deformed and ugly than the females. Favored weapons electric whips, any firearm, make great elite troops. Nether is dominate over the other. lives in the swamps or marshes. 4. Jumpers- Female,' 3 feet long, 4 big eyes and 4 smaller ones, short thick legs, good sized fangs, colors very. '''Males- '''2 feet long, 70 pounds looks exactly like female. same political power as the Boulsses. Can jump 15 times their length, smartest out of all the clans, in mathematics. favorite weapons turrets and sniper guns. lives in the mountains. 5.' Spiters, Female-''' 5 feet long, 150 pounds, 6 eyes instead of 8, long skinny arms, no hair, patterns on body, bright colors, small fangs, their web they spit is poisons Males- '''every thing the as the females. 5 in political power. Lives in rolling hills. favorite weapon is web and assault rifles. 6. '''Aquas, Female-'5 1/2 feet long, 120 pounds, color sliver, good fangs, medium legs, very hairy. '''Male-' 6 feet long, 140 pound, everything else same. Male dominance. last in political power because isolated them selves from other clans. They are the richest clan by far, with their inventions, harvest extremely rare blood, expert spaceship builders, and weapon developers. live in every ocean they have under their empire. 7. '''Sqorpion, Female-'''6 feet long, 300 pounds, color light red almost pink. short legs. no hair. '''Male-'''6 1/2 feet long, 350 pounds, blood red color, Long strong legs. No Hair. Politics The emperor rules. But even he/she cant disobey certain laws or else he/she is eaten. He/she is elected by all the clans. And their political groups. Their are four main political groups with in all clans. With the joining of the Sqorpion to the clans it has changed the political voting. 1. '''Mother fanatics, will only vote when she does. totally devoted to her. and are neutral when she can't decide on an topic. 60% of voters. 2. War lords, want to wage total war against their enemy's and destroy them at all costs. 18% of voters 3.Bloodsuckers, think all other races with male dominance are inferior and should be food/slaves for the superior races. 12% of voters. 4. Peace seekers, want a utopia with everything and with everyone to be at peace with one another, including energen. 10% of voters. They voted on whether to join Tri-unum and hear are the votes, For, 88% "We must unite in order to stay strong and more powerful than our enamys seen and unseen." Spoksmen for three political groups. Against, 12% "How dare we unite our selves with so much corruption in dominance of power. It is just filthy to coroperate with them"' Bloodsuckers' Spokesman. Warfare Training: To start off all subjects must have one year of military training, have at least 1 pistol, and a battle suit just in case of invasion. This is required to be a citizen. Normal infantry have to train for 10 cycles before preforming their service for another 10 cycles. Their is a less than 1% drop out rate, because if you quit then the blood treaty kills you. Elite Infantry train for 15 cycles but only serve for 5 cycles. Their is a 5% drop out rate. assassins train for 20 cycles then serve for the rest of their lives. Their is a 50% drop out rate. The blood treaty doesn't applied to them so they can drop out willingly. Elite assassins visit the mother in her lair and if they survive the encounter they are destroyed with powers even they cant realize. Space ships Moon bases: '''Is their largest ship. (If you call it a ship) The base is a hollowed out moon that is used for training, defense and industry. If you were to look at it all you would see was an inhabited moon. When in reality their are huge cannons aiming at if you show signs of aggression. The smallest the moon can be is 4,000 meters in diameter. They can hold crews of several million along with hundreds of thousands of soldiers. Even they don't know how many ships can fit in one. Their largest moon base is as large as a medium planet. '''Protecter:(aka Command ship) Length=2,000 meters. Width=310Meters. Has 28 AD1 cannons, 112 AC1 cannons, 224 AB cannons, 28000 turrets. Two electro magnetic cannons. Crew of 112,400. soldiers 25,000. Holds 20 Grabbers, 1,000 destroyers, 40,000 flies, and 40 shadows. Made out of Noktek. Fear:(aka Command Elite Ship) length=1,080 meters. Width=400 meters. Has 4 AD1 cannons, 48 AC1 cannons. One electro magnetic cannon. Crew of 1,000. Has 1,000 Elite soldiers. Holds 500 Shadows. Can turn completely invisible and off all tracking screens. Made out of Izen. And their is only one. Smashers: 'length=705 meters. Width=350 meters. Has 8 AC1 cannons, 28 AB2 cannons, and 52 turrets. Crew of 2,200. 3,500 soldiers. Holds 12 Destroyers, 480 flies, 4 shadows. Used to ran through enemy ships and turns into a giant bomb if it gets stuck going through. Made of Noktek. '''Grabbers: '(aka Battle assault Ships) Length=330 meters. Width=122 meters. Has 6 AC1 Cannons, 34 AB2 cannons, 60 turrets. One electro magnetic cannon. Crew of 3,420. 1,000 soldiers. Holds 50 Destroyers, 2,000 flies, 2 shadows. Has 8 long mechanical saw arms used to cut through enemy ships. Made of Noktek. 'Destroyers: '''Length= 37 meters. Width= 12 meters. Has 2 AB2 cannon, three missile bays, and 14 turrets. Crew of 60. 5 soldiers. Holds 40 Flies. Made of Noktek. '''Shadows: '(aka Elite fighters) Length= 10 meters. Width= 4 meters. Thick=2 meters. One gun. Two missile bays. Crew of one. Can turn invisible like the Fear. Electric stun cannon. Made of adamantine. 'Flies: '(aka Fighter ships) Length= 8 meters. Width= 5 meters. Two guns and missile bays. Electric stun cannon. Made of Noktek 'Diggers: '(aka Drill ships) Length=20 meters. Width=5 meters. 4 guns, Drill, and bombs. Made out of adamantine. 'Eyes: '(aka scout craft) Length=7 meters. Width=1 meters. One gun. One crew. Used to scout and spies. ''Transport Ships.'' '''Space to Ground Ship: '''Length=42 meters. Width=10 meters. Has three machine guns, and one missile bay. Crew of five. Can transport 1 tank, or #3 Heavy cannons and one light, or 7 light cannons, or one Crusher. Has light shields and made of Noktek. '''Paratroopers Ship: '''Length=30 meters. Width=8 meters. Has 6 machine guns, sensors to know when to drop soldiers. Crew of 8. Can hold 200 soldiers. ''Ground vehicles'' '''Tank: length=37 meters. Width=6 meters. Has 8 legs can walk on water. Has 17 machine guns, two AB-200s. Can transport 200 soldiers. Crew of 24. Made of Noktek. Heavy Cannon: 'Length=10 meters. Width=5 meters. Has 4 legs can also walk on water. Has 5 machine guns, one AB-100. Crew of 10. Has light shield. Made of Noktek. '''Light Cannon: '''Length= 5 meters. Width= 3 meters. Has 3 legs can walk on water. Has 3 machine guns, one AA-250. Light shield. Made of Noktek. '''Crusher: '(aka Elite tank) height=37 meters. Width= 10 meters. Has 2 legs can walk on water. One machine gun has 3 settings, gun, web, and acid. Has six arms, two hold huge swords, two hold electric whips, two hold crushing electric balls. Has elite shield and made of adamantine. '''Medic Tank: '''Length=37 meters. Width=4 meters. Has 4 legs and can walk on water. Has 6 machine guns. Crew of 10. Has 14 doctors, can hold 150 wound ''' Planet ChangersLink title